Equestriphobia
by Frozen Goods
Summary: Casper, a senior in high school, goes into a coma after getting hit by a bus. After fighting to regain control of his consciousness, he arrives in Equestria, but he suffers from Equinophobia, the fear of horses. Will Casper make friends with these ponies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Casper, honey, wake up, it's 7 a.m. Your first day of school starts in an hour."

Casper despised it whenever his mother had to wake him up. As Casper sat up in his bed and stretched out his arms and legs, he noticed the alarm clock had not gone off as it should.

"Thanks for waking me up, I guess. I forgot to set the alarm." Casper replied, half-blinded by the sunshine peeking through his window.

"Don't you worry about it dear, I want you to start your senior year off on the right foot."

As Casper's mother began descending the stairs, she turned around and yelled in Casper's general direction;

"Are you going to catch the bus with Jackson? Or do you want to take the car to school?"

"I'll catch the bus with Jackson, I'm not really in the "driving" feeling today anyways."

Casper proceeded to get up, and begin his normal routine. Casper first looked all around his room, as he had an obsession over keeping things nice and tidy.

_This room never changes. _Casper thought to himself._ It always stays the same, four pale blue walls, a tiny closet, and my laptop. Of course, it's not like I need anything else._

Casper threw off the covers and slowly made his way towards his laptop. Casper pulled back the computer chair that was missing a wheel and sat down. He scooted towards his laptop and opened it, revealing his blank, black desktop background.

_Alright, time to check Facebook. Oh, what's this? _Casper noticed the globe in the top left hand corner of the screen had turned red and sported a bolded "1" next to it. Casper clicked and saw a notification from Jackson that read,

"First day of school. B-o-o-o-ring. If anyone wants to chill by the bus stop, I'll be there. –J"

_Great, so Jackson is at the bus stop. I can't wait to tell him about my boring summer vacation. Pff, won't that be fun. _Casper closed the laptop and headed towards the bathroom. _'Hey, Jackson, guess what I did this summer? Absolutely nothing!_

As Casper was playing out the scene in his head, he opened the bathroom door and walked towards the shower curtain and pulled it aside. Casper turned on the steam fan and turned on the water stream, and pulled up on the separating knob to make the water flow through the shower head. He then closed the door behind him, and began to think out in his head how the rest of the day would go from there on out.

Casper emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and put on some fresh clothes. Casper proceeded downstairs and grabbed his backpack off the coat-rack in the hallway. He looked into the kitchen and noticed his mom pulling out eggs and a loaf of bread.

"Hey mom, I'm going to head out and chill with Jackson at the bus stop, so there's no need to fix breakfast for me or anything. We'll probably grab a bite to eat at the gas station or something."

"Alright honey, but please remember, turn on your hearing aids. I don't want you to fail because you're too stubborn to turn them on. I'm expecting A's in all of your classes, young man. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, mom, that's great. Cya!"

Casper closed the door to his colonial style, two story home. Casper walked towards the bus stop, where the faint image of Jackson was slowly coming into view. Casper knew that he should have been wearing his glasses today, but he thought since it was the first day, he wouldn't need them.

Casper had finally caught up to Jackson, who was leaning on the stop sign with a toothpick in his mouth.

_Classic Jackson, he hasn't changed a bit._

A few papers flew away from Casper's grasp and landed in the street.

_Shit, is that my sports registration form? _Casper quickly glanced through his thin stack of papers. _Yup. Ugh, better go grab it before something bad happens to it. Mom would be pissed._

Casper set down his papers, and used his backpack as a paperweight to stop the other papers from blowing away. Casper then walked into the street, without looking both ways, (as his mother had always encouraged him to do) and grabbed the paper. Casper could only hear the sound of the bones in his torso breaking and the slowly fading sound of Jackson's voice going into Casper's right ear as the bus that was meant to pick up the two boys for school rammed into Casper.

"Oh my god! Oh, fuck, Casper! I'm calling for an ambulance. Don't move!"

Casper had forgotten to turn on his hearing aid, a problem that could have cost him his life.

The last thing Casper could remember hearing was the fear-filled voice of Jackson, as Casper slowly faded out of consciousness.

Casper had not been completely swept under the rug by the time the ambulance had arrived, and he was going in and out of consciousness. Although his eyesight was obscured by the dried blood in his eyes, he continued to fight for the battle of his conscious. Casper could feel the energy drain from his body, and it felt as if someone was vacuuming the life right out of him. Casper could hear the ambulance stop and someone yell,

"He's going into shock! Someone put an oxygen mask on his face!"

As Casper attempted to muster even the smallest sound from his busted up, bloody lips, he slowly faded into a comatose state, where there was just an empty blackness. But, somehow, Casper was standing on this empty darkness. Although he could feel nothing, he could still think. He took in whatever of his empty surroundings that he could through his non-blood-splotched eye and came up with a simple three word phrase.

_What the fuck._

The lack of energy caused Casper to stumble, and in turn, fall. He fell towards the empty blackness that he still couldn't get his mind around. Although Casper felt like he was falling, he couldn't tell. At the corner of his eye, he could make out a tiny little light. He shifted whatever he could of his body (on account of his torso) and went towards the light, and Casper finally came to the conclusion that he was indeed falling, as the light was getting closer. Casper then realized that the light was not actually a light, but rather, a sort of figure. Casper couldn't be sure on account of his right eye being covered in blood, so he took his chances and continued to fall towards the figure. The figure slowly began to fade away from Casper's view and in retaliation Casper put out his hand in the hopes that whatever it was he saw that it would help him. The figure looked back and giggled, as it said in a voice close to a whisper,

"Follow me, Casper."

Casper had no clue what to think, he just wanted to stop falling, one, and two, to get some answers. He had no clue what would happen, but at this point, Casper didn't care. He just wanted everything to stop. He just wanted to go home.

After what felt like hours, Casper finally came in contact with the figure. Casper hit something that had caused him no pain, but he knew he had definitely hit something. The figure picked Casper up in a sort of grayish aura and placed Casper on its back. The figure then rode off into the still-present darkness, as Casper finally faded out of consciousness for the second time.

Casper, after winning the battle to regain consciousness, had summarized whatever he could of the event after waking up. He knew that he was in some sort of black plane of sorts, and that he was conscious, yet unconscious during the whole ordeal. The figure he was riding on was still running into the darkness. Casper finally regained enough energy to ask it a simple question:

"Wha... Wha... What happened?"

As Casper finished the sentence, he began to cough up some blood. He covered his mouth with his hand, like his mom had always taught him. He pulled the hand back and realized that the blood had no color other than gray. He then looked down at his body and realized that his arms and legs also had a grayish color.

Casper waited for the figure to give some answers. He just wanted to make some sense out of this insanity. But Casper looked all around him, and realized that the empty darkness the figure was running towards was turning a lighter shade of gray the closer they got. Eventually, as the figure got closer, so did the gray color towards turning white. As the figure came face to face with the wall of white light, it stopped, and stood in place. The gray aura that had put Casper on the figure was now lifting him off of the figure and brought him towards the light. The light suddenly became a birds-eye view of a town that looked as though it had a cartoonish style. Casper looked back at the figure and realized it had disappeared, along with the gray aura surrounding Casper.

That's when Casper realized he was falling towards the cartoonish -style world.

He noticed a pond near what looked to be a humongous oak tree, and he decided that would be the best place to fall. As he came within 500 feet of the pond, he realized that he still had a distorted torso and began to realize the mistake that he had made. As he came closer to the pond, he began to brace himself for the pain, and the eventual drowning. Casper began to close his eyes, but not before a flash of cyan shook his whole body, causing an immense amount of pain. He yelled in his mind, but nothing came out of his mouth. He looked down and realized that he was being lowered towards the ground. Once he was placed on the ground, the flash of cyan left as quickly as it had arrived.

Casper looked around. Despite being in shock, he managed to crawl towards a tree and lean back against it. Casper recollected the events that had preceded him. He knew that whatever-that-figure-was-in-that-black-plane had dropped him into this world, and that he began falling towards a pond. He then got saved by something cyan, and got placed on the ground, and the cyan flash went away. Casper then blacked out, for the third time.

Author's notes:

Hello everyone, my name is Grant and this is my first MLP story. This story is rated M for violence, sexual themes (which I have never written before, should be fun, huh?) and language. I write using American English. (for example, I write "color", not "colour") Although at times my sentences may seem really bland and boring, please realize I try my hardest to try to make you feel like you're inside the story. My chapters in this story may seem really short compared to others.

Other than that, please feel free to send some helpful criticism my way, as I begin to write chapter 2, I'll take advice you people have given me and attempt to incorporate it into the story. I will never tell you to rate this story or review it or whatever, as it is your choice to do whatever you damn well please.

Thanks for reading,

-Grant, a.k.a "Frozen Goods"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Casper woke up, leaning next to the tree he had brought himself up against. He had slumped a little bit to match his distorted torso, which was now causing him less pain that it had been giving him before. He looked up and noticed what looked to be a cyan colored pony with a rainbow colored mane and corresponding colored tail, a confused look on its face. Casper and the cyan colored pony locked eyes for a few minutes, until the horse finally broke the silence;

"What the heck are you?"

Casper could only look in fear as the horse questioned him in perfect English.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Casper began to back away from the cyan colored horse. He began to hyperventilate, but stopped. His diaphragm was killing him, and his lungs weren't getting enough air. He decided to leave it alone, as the horse hadn't become angry, but rather, annoyed.

"Look, whatever-you-are, don't make me ask you again."

What the horse didn't know was that Casper had equinophobia, or a fear of horses. It wasn't the pony's fault though, curiosity had taken over. The pony noticed that the new animal that had fallen from the sky had begun to tremble and curl up into a fetal position.

"Are you scared of me?"

Casper looked up into the pony's eyes and nodded yes, digging his head back into his chest.

"Can I trust you to stay here? I'm going to bring my friend over here. She'll probably get you to talk."

Casper didn't respond, because, honestly, he had no clue what to say. A talking horse. A talking horse with a cyan-colored coat, at that. And now, Casper noticed, that as the horse was able to fly, as it unfolded a pair of feathery wings and took flight towards the oak tree Casper had seen as he was falling.

_What the fuck is going on here? A talking, cyan horse with wings who has a 'friend'? I must have been hit pretty damn hard to be imagining something like this._

It took all but 30 seconds for the cyan colored horse to return to the tree where Casper was resting. Casper looked up to see what was causing the commotion, and noticed that the cyan colored horse was carrying an equal sized, purple colored pony who sported a horn on its head. As the cyan colored pony finally set foot on solid ground, the purple colored pony immediately began to walk towards Casper. Casper looked up and noticed the purple colored pony had the biggest, most intent eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh my Celestia."

The purple pony had begun to circle around Casper, examining every inch of him. The purple pony noticed Casper's clothes.

"What are these, things, you're wearing? Are they hurting you?" questioned the purple pony.

Casper shook his head, signifying a no.

"Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow, have you introduced yourself yet?" Twilight turned her head around and gave Rainbow a scolding look.

"Well, no. I thought it would have been useless, seeing as this 'thing' can't even talk."

Rainbow walked up to Casper, and put a hoof on his shoulder, an apologetic look on her face. Immediately, Casper moved farther away from Rainbow.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. Since I've told you my name, would you care to tell me yours? That is, if you even have a name…?"

Twilight gave Rainbow a facial expression that said 'Leave it alone.' Rainbow picked up the hint and backed away.

"I'm going to the library to get a book on species. Maybe it'll have some sort of entry on this creature. Rainbow, stay here and make sure that it doesn't leave your sight. Understood?"

Without waiting for Rainbow's reply, Twilight's horn began to glow and she encased herself in a purple aura, and as she closed her eyes, she disappeared.

Casper was watching these ponies through his fingers, amazed at what they could do. Rainbow continued to watch Casper, thinking to herself.

_Why won't this thing talk to us? We've tried being nice. I guess we could always get Princess Celestia to try._

After Rainbow's thought had completed, as if on cue, Twilight re-appeared at the exact same spot as she had left. Everything was the same except for two things, Casper noticed. Twilight had the book on species, and she also had brought along a small, reptilian creature that stood on two legs.

"Spike, will you please go over and try to comfort 'it' while I search through this book for something similar to its body structure?" asked Twilight.

"Ugh, fine. If it hurts me, you owe me, big time." Spike made sure Twilight knew that he meant business.

Casper's eye perked up as the little reptilian creature, who he now knew as "Spike", was walking towards him.

"Hey, big guy. What's the problem, huh?"

Spike spoke that last line as a mother would towards a newborn baby, which didn't make Casper anymore the happier.

"Well I tried." Spike began to get up and walk away. "Have you found anything, Twilight?"

"Wait."

Both ponies and Spike turned around and looked at Casper, who was beginning to crawl towards Spike.

Everybody was in shock. Why was Spike the only one who could get to it?

"S-S-Spike, is it?"

Spike began to back away slowly.

"No, please, don't be afraid."

Spike continued to back up until he couldn't anymore, thanks to Twilight's purple hoof. Spike decided to meet Casper halfway.

"Spike, can you help me? I'll be will-" Casper coughed up some fresh blood, he spat it out towards the ground next to him. "I'll be willing to explain after I get some medical attention. My torso is so FUBAR* you wouldn't believe it." Casper said with an awkward chuckle.

Twilight stepped forward. "I can help, I have a bone-mending spell that should fix you right up."

Twilight placed her horn on Casper's chest, but Casper slapped it away and turned to the right.

Twilight was getting impatient. "Will you stop being so stubborn? I just want to help!"

Spike went face to face with Casper.

"Why is it you can talk to me, but not to them? They've only been trying to get to know you and help you." Spike questioned Casper.

"It's not their faults. Ever since I was a kid-"

Casper coughed up some more blood.

"When I was younger, I was raised on a farm. I was with my father, helping him tend to the horses. When one of the horses got agitated, it began to buck around everywhere, eventually hitting my father square in the face." Casper took a breath. "Although he didn't die from it, he was severely hurt. Ever since that day, I've been scared of horses. That's why I can't say anything to them. I freeze up inside. It's not their faults."

Spike took in every word and reported the same information back to Twilight and Rainbow. This really peeved off Rainbow. Rainbow walked up towards Casper, and Casper immediately curled up into a fetal position.

"So you can talk? What's your name? What species are you?" Rainbow was starting to get annoyed.

"Apparently," interjected Twilight, "it is a species called _Homo homo sapien._ They are intelligent, versatile creatures that walk on both legs and have opposable thumbs, allowing them to do a lot more than us ponies can. They have evolved all the way from a species of monkey. That's all the book says, the rest of the section is blank."

"Well, that's nice and all, but it still hasn't told us its name yet." Rainbow was on the verge of snapping.

"Spike, tell them my name is Casper, and I'm a male '_homo homo sapien.'_"

Spike regurgitated the information back towards Twilight and Rainbow.

Twilight placed the book down and looked towards Casper.

"Casper, huh? That's a nice name. There. Now that we all know each other, can you let me help you? You look like you're in so much pain."

Casper looked back at Spike for reassurance, and Spike nodded.

Twilight's horn began to glow and a purple aura began to envelop Casper. Casper had begun to back away, but was stopped by Spike, who was giving Casper a reassuring smile. Casper felt better after seeing Spike's smile, and let Twilight continue with her work.

"Maybe after you're done healing him, maybe you should give him some confidence. He can't even look anypony in the eye." Muttered Rainbow under her breath, quiet enough to project her voice, but for nopony to hear.

Casper looked down towards his torso and noticed it was moving back into its original position, and no pain was being created because of it. He felt relieved.

"There, done. See, was it that hard?" mocked Twilight.

Casper gave a small, ashamed smile. He felt just like he had before the bus had hit him. Casper stood up on both legs, and noticed he towered over the ponies and Spike.

"Jeez, how are you so tall?" Rainbow had to look up to ask her newfound _homo homo sapien_ that.

"What's your problem? Big guy can't talk to tiny little ponies now, huh?" Rainbow's sanity was hanging on by a thread.

"Rainbow, chill out. He's got a phobia of horses, which I assume are close relatives to what you and I are. He just needs to muster up some courage is all. Spike, since he can talk to you, how about you be his guide. Rainbow, you want to join Spike? You could show Casper around town."

Twilight walked up to Casper's right side, and looked up at his face.

"For the time being, you can stay with me, I'm sure you don't mind, right?"

Casper was going to shake his head in denial, but realized that this pony was being nice enough to offer him her home for a few days. Casper looked down and nodded his head towards Twilight, and for the first time, she saw Casper's eyes filled not with fear, but rather, with tears.

"Twilight, can we go already? I want to hear this lame-o's excuse for me having to save him earlier."

Rainbow smirked as she caught Casper's attention. She looked up towards his eyes and noticed that they were still full of tears.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to cry. That's really weird."

Casper reacted the only way he knew how.

Rainbow realized that this "human" had both of his arms around her, giving her a big hug, and instantly pulled away afterwards, his face towards the ground. Rainbow was not expecting that sort of reaction out of Casper. In fact, that was the complete opposite of what she was expecting.

"Wow, Casper, that was, umm, unexpected." Rainbow began to blush, her cheeks becoming red hot.

"Come on guys, let's go to my house. I'm starving." Said Twilight. Casper faced Twilight and nodded his head, and the group walked towards the big oak tree in the distance. Rainbow soon got bored of walking and began flying, as going slow was really beginning to irk her.

Five minutes later, the group arrived at the big oak tree, which Casper learned to be Twilight's home. Twilight unlatched the lock and walked in first, followed by Rainbow, Spike, and finally Casper, who had to crouch a bit to fit through the doorway.

"Since you're taller than anypony I know, and my home doesn't really have a ceiling, this will be the perfect place for you to stay."

Twilight's stomach began to rumble.

"Let's get started on lunch."

Author's notes:

I decided to release this on the same day as Chapter one.

Although this chapter doesn't seem to content filled, this is setting up the scenes for later chapters.

Thanks for reading,

-Grant a.k.a "Frozen Goods"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Casper, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" asked Spike.

"No, I'm good for now, thanks for the offer."

"Casper, what is that you eat anyways? Do you like vegetables? We have tons of vegetables. Oh, and what about some fruit? We also have tons of fruit."

"Spike, calm down. Casper said he isn't hungry. If he is hungry, he'll tell us, right?" Twilight said, first looking at Spike, and then to Casper.

Casper nodded his head.

After Spike and the ponies finished their lunch of hayburgers, they sat down next to Casper, Spike was to Casper's left.

"Alright, Casper, just tell Spike what you remember about when and how you arrived on Equestria. I'm going to write this down and send it to Princess Celestia afterwards, she'll need to know."

Twilight picked up a quill pen and some parchment with her magic, awaiting Spike's response.

Casper began to tell Spike all about the bus accident, and how it had severely damaged his whole body, along with being transported to a "black plane" of sorts and being carried by a sort of grayish figure who picked him up with an equally gray aura. The figure then dropped him into our world once they hit a wall of bright light, and he began falling from out of nowhere. Spike regurgitated this info back to Twilight and Rainbow.

"Did you get a good look at the figure?" asked Twilight.

Casper told Spike what he knew about the figure.

"Apparently, the figure, from what Casper told me, had a sort of equine look to it."

As Spike told Twilight, she began to ask more questions.

"Did this 'figure' have a horn on its head, just like mine?"

Casper faced Twilight and shrugged, he honestly had no clue.

Rainbow, during the whole interview, just continued to look at Casper. He had given her a hug, and Rainbow could tell that it wasn't any ordinary hug, it was a hug that meant something. That hug would not get out of Rainbow's mind. So, she asked the only important question she could think of.

"So, do you know when you're going to have to leave?"

Casper whispered to Spike.

"Casper has no clue, he assumes that once he wakes up out of his coma, he'll probably just be back in his own world. Sounds pretty reasonable to me."

"What is your world called, anyways? Where did you live in it? Is it anything like ours?" Rainbow was really starting to get curious.

Again, Casper whispered into Spike's ear.

"He lives on a planet called 'Earth', in a country called the United States. Casper also says that there are animals that are similar to you, but they cannot talk, fly, teleport, and do many of the things anypony here in our world can do. Humans are the only animals that have developed a written and spoken language on his planet.

Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Wow, fascinating. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Twilight wanted to pick his brain.

Casper shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, thank you for this information. I'll just sign my name on this parchment and get Spike to send it to Princess Celestia."

Casper whispered in Spike's ear,

"Who is Princess Celestia?"

"Princess Celestia is the co-ruler of Equestria, the other ruler being her younger sister, Luna. Celestia raises the sun after the moon falls, and Luna raises the moon when the sun falls. Pretty cool, huh?" Spike finished with a small, proud smile on his face.

"Here, Spike, send this letter to Princess Celestia, will you?" asked Twilight.

"Ugh, fine."

Casper watched in awe as the little tiny reptile he knew as Spike blew out a green flame onto the parchment. Casper noticed, however, that the parchment did not turn to ash, but instead, turned into a green will-o-wisp and snaked through the open window, towards a big castle in the background.

"Whoa. So, are you a dragon then?" Casper couldn't resist asking.

"Yup, though I'm still just a baby dragon, meaning I don't have wings, and therefore cannot fly. I'll get them eventually, though."

Casper was excited. He had only heard of dragons in fairy tales, and to see one right before his eyes, he couldn't contain himself. Casper just wanted to pick up Spike and leave. But, since he lived with Twilight, he would never do that.

"So, Casper, you want to take that tour around town?" asked Rainbow.

Casper looked into Rainbow's eyes, but looked back down, afraid of what would happen. He decided to just go through with saying "yes" to her, as it was apparent that nothing bad was going to happen to him.

Casper regained eye contact with Rainbow and muttered out a barely audible "Yes."

"Come again, I didn't hear that." Rainbow wasn't able to hear Casper.

"Yes." Casper spoke up, allowing everyone in the room to hear.

Rainbow was surprised that Casper had actually spoke to her.

"Well, you're talking to me. That's a good start, I suppose. Keep working on it though, will you? I don't think the ground wants to know everything you tell it." Rainbow teased. "Let's start at the Carousel Boutique. We can meet Rarity there, maybe get you some new clothes too, while we're at it. Whatever it is that you're wearing looks messed up."

Casper looked down at his clothes, which looked just as Rainbow had described; messed up. There were blood stains all over, not to mention tears on his shirt and pants.

Rainbow got up and motioned Casper over to the door. Casper followed Rainbow out of Twilight's house, making sure to close the door on the way out.

Twilight popped her head out a window, the darkness made it hard for her to see Casper and Rainbow.

"Make sure you bring Casper back before midnight, okay? I don't want you two getting lost or anything!" yelled a caring Twilight.

Rainbow looked back at her.

"We'll be fine. Just go do the things, the things... just do whatever it is you normally do. Okay?"

And on that note, Rainbow began the tour of Ponyville, with Casper following suit.

Rainbow Dash pointed out various places, such as Sugarcube Corner, which Rainbow pointed out, was not even on the corner of anything. That made Casper laugh. Rainbow also pointed out a few miscellaneous places, such as the restaurant that Twilight ordered her hayburgers from. Casper was fascinated about this, "Equestria" planet (or country, the ponies weren't specific on which) that he was forcefully put upon. As he saw all these places within the darkness, the oil lanterns hung above each doorway created a peaceful, serene environment. But the fact that it was run by ponies, Casper just couldn't get that out of his head.

_Once this 'Princess Celestia' comes by for a visit, I'm sure I can put my suspicions to rest._ Casper could only hope.

Rainbow ended the tour at the Carousel Boutique.

"Well, here it is. The Carousel Boutique. Let's go inside and see Rarity. Maybe she'll make you some clothes for free."

Rainbow knocked on the door three times, and to her surprise, Rarity opened it instantly.

"Can I help you, darli- OHMYCELESTIA!" Rarity had noticed Casper and slammed the door shut.

Rainbow knocked on the door, again.

"Let us in, my friend here is harmless. I Pinkie Pie swear on my life that he won't do a thing to your boutique."

"Pinkie Pie swear?" asked Rarity.

"Pinkie Pie swear."

"Alright then, come on in. Let me straighten out my hair first though, it gets frizzy whenever I'm scared."

Rainbow opened the door and Casper followed, relieved that he didn't have to crouch down to fit through. He closed the door behind him and looked around inside the Boutique. Dresses were literally everywhere, cloth scattered around in various piles around the room.

_What a mess._ Casper thought to himself.

Casper noticed that Rarity had a horn on her head just like Twilight. Casper saw that her mane was curly, just like his mom's hair. Seeing Rarity's hair just like his mom's made him realize how much he already missed her. She is probably at the hospital right now, holding my hand, hoping for me to wake up. A tear ran down Casper's cheek and fell towards the floor, hitting Rainbow's left hoof, which made her look up and notice Casper.

Rainbow's expression turned from happiness to concern when she noticed that Casper was crying. Rainbow and Rarity guided him towards a chair that was sitting in the side of the room. Casper barely fit in it. Once he sat down, he buried his face in his hands and began to sob.

"What's the problem, Casper? Is something wrong?" Rainbow wanted to comfort him.

"N-n-othing's the m-m-matter." Casper's words were choked up in tears.

"Was it something I did, deary?" Rarity looked at Casper, confused.

"No. I just..." Casper took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just really m-miss my mom. She's probably worried sick about me."

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Rarity's curiosity began to develop.

Casper looked to Rainbow.

"We can trust her, right?"

"Of course we can. She's my friend. Although she is the element of generosity, hopefully we can trust her to keep this to herself."

Rainbow glared at Rarity, who nodded her head, signifying a yes.

Rainbow told Rarity about what happened and how it happened and why. Whenever Rarity had a question, Rainbow filled in the details with what Casper had previously told her.

"Wow. That's so… strange." Rarity was dumb-struck. She quickly regained her composure and looked towards Rainbow.

"Now, was there another reason as to why you both are here today?"

Rainbow had completely forgotten about Casper for a second.

"Oh yeah, can you take some measurements and make some clothes for Casper here? Preferably for free?" Rainbow gave Rarity pleading eyes. "That is, unless you're busy?"

"Sure I can make him some clothes. Follow me, Casper, up the stairs, quickly!" said Rarity.

Casper rose from the chair and ascended the stairs, a worried look on his face. Rainbow giggled at the worry in his eyes.

After a few minutes of measurements being taken, Rarity led Casper downstairs and recorded the measurements in her notebook.

Rarity looked back at Casper and asked if there was a specific style that he wanted.

"Just something plain."

"Alrighty, dear, I'll have these clothes finished for you by tomorrow. So you two go get some rest, it's way too late out now anyways." Rarity shooed them outside and closed the door to the Boutique.

"Well, that was… weird." Said Casper, a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, well, Rarity just wants you to look your best. She's a really nice friend, honestly." Rainbow reassured Casper.

Rainbow and Casper walked back towards Twilight's house. Rainbow was really starting to enjoy Casper's company. Especially after that hug she got from him earlier. Rainbow kept imaging that scene in her head over and over, each ending the same as it had before. Casper noticed that Rainbow was starting to space out, and eventually, she stood still. Casper snapped his fingers in front of Rainbow, which immediately brought her back to reality.

"Wha- What? Oh jeez, that's embarrassing. Sorry."

"No worries, it was actually kind of funny." Casper began to laugh a little bit.

Normally, Rainbow would have been peeved off. But instead of anger, she found laughter.

"Yeah, I guess it was, huh?" Rainbow tried not to laugh.

"What were you imagining about, anyways?" It was Casper's turn to be curious.

"Nothing, just some prank I pulled on somepony yesterday. It was hilarious, you should've been there. I set this bucket on top of the door to Cheerilee's schoolhouse, and it was full of glue, and…" Rainbow realized that Casper was also distracted by something.

"Hey, Casper, what's the matter?" Rainbow didn't get a response from Casper.

"Hello?" Rainbow elongated the "o" to show that she was concerned.

As Casper and Rainbow neared Twilight's house, Rainbow heard a thud coming from behind her. Casper had fallen to the ground, hitting his head on the rough, dirt road.

"Casper? Did you fall?" Rainbow was worried. No response from Casper.

Rainbow noticed a trail of blood coming from his head.

"Oh, Celestia!"

Rainbow didn't know how to react. She attempted to check Casper, try to wake him up, but Casper wouldn't budge. He was out cold. Rainbow was tempted to shout for help, but everyone was asleep and a human in Equestria would cause mass panic. So Rainbow grabbed Casper's shirt by the collar with her teeth and dragged him towards Twilight's house, a dirty, thin trail of blood following.

**Author's notes:**

**Thanks for all the views and hits guys! I honestly didn't think that my story would be this popular! From here (1/4/12 or 4/1/12) on out, I will continue to write this story, just not as fast as I may have written it before. Winter break has just ended for me, and I intend to get better grades than I did last semester.**

**I have no real schedule as to when I release these, but I hope to bring you guys and girls at least one (1) per week.**

**Thanks,**

**-Grant, a.k.a Frozen Goods **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Casper woke up, sweating and gasping for breath, in what appeared to be a bed. He calmed down and brought his head up and observed his surroundings. It was dark, so it was hard for him to make out anything. He removed the covers he was wrapped in and noticed that he was wearing a patient robe.

_Am I… in a hospital?_

Casper couldn't think straight. The only thing he could remember was being hit by the bus, and Jackson calling for help. Casper attempted to piece together what he could as he dismounted the bed, and stood up on both legs. But, as he was standing, Casper noticed that his legs were causing him extreme amounts of pain. He looked down and saw that his legs were bruised and bloodied up and disproportional.

Casper immediately fell to the floor in excruciating pain, and began to sob. In this empty darkness, Casper was alone and in pain. He was scared.

He crawled up to the bed post and attempted to get back onto the cold, metal bed. As he was climbing, he noticed a crack of light peeking through what seemed to be a door. He decided against going back into the bed and crawled towards the light. The pain he felt as he crawled was as nothing he had ever felt before. The minutes felt like hours until he finally reached the door. He pulled it back to reveal a plain, white hallway, with a few benches and potted plants.

_Yup, I'm definitely in a hospital. _

Casper's thoughts were quickly stopped by a searing pain in his chest. He looked down and realized that his torso was disproportionate. He began to get worried, and eventually, began sobbing to himself. That is, until Casper heard the sweet, sweet sound of salvation; footsteps.

Casper poked his head out of the door, despite the pain, and saw a nurse walking down the barren hallway, a strut to her step. Casper called out to her, but no sound was made. He tried again, but only with the same result. He decided that since he still could use his arms and hands, he would try to snap to get the nurse's attention.

Casper snapped his fingers, and the nurse turned around quickly, not because of the snap, but because she heard a loud thud coming from Casper's hospital room. The nurse rushed towards his room and looked inside to see an 18 year old boy on the floor of his room, face down on the ground. The nurse found the nearest hospital phone and dialed the number to the intercom, and called for immediate assistance.

"Alright, my last few spells have done nothing. I'm going to try something else. Something a bit risky. Stand back everypony, this might shock you all a bit."

Twilight's horn began to glow as she leaned in towards Casper's body, ready to cast a spell. As her horn neared Casper's head, a nearby voice entered her ear.

"Twilight, stop."

Twilight gasped and the aura around her horn dissipated. She looked at Casper's bloodied face, and noticed two very blue eyes looking directly at her. She was astonished, and immediately sunk to her knees.

Rainbow ran as fast as her legs could go to Casper's side and gave him as big of a hug as she could give him. Casper was shocked that Rainbow was hugging him, and her hug was making Casper feel warm. He hugged her back. It was so warm, Casper didn't want to let go. Rainbow began to unfold her wings and wrap them around Casper, which didn't fly too well with him, as he pushed Rainbow back, breaking the hug. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief.

"Casper, I'm so glad that you're okay. I thought we'd lost you. What happened out there, Rainbow?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know. At first, I was thinking about something that caused me to space out. Casper then used his fingers to create a loud noise that woke me up, and then he fell to the ground, and I dragged him here. I Pinkie Pie swear on my life that I'm telling the truth." Rainbow had a serious, yet concerned look on her face as she told Twilight.

"Well, it seems whatever that noise was that you made caused you to pass out. Try not to do it again in the future, okay, Casper?" Twilight made sure that Casper had heard.

Casper held his left hand to his heart and had his right arm in a 90 degree angle, fingers facing the ceiling, and said,

"I promise on my life that I won't do that again."

Twilight smiled and walked towards her bedroom.

"Well everypony, it's really late and I'm tired. I think we all should get some rest. Rainbow, you should go home. You've helped enough already."

Twilight noticed that the cyan pony stayed put.

"You know, Twilight, we should have a sleepover. Just you, me, and Casper. It'd be fun. Besides, it's too dark and cold outside. Come on, whatd'ya think?"

Twilight could see in Rainbow's eyes that she was intent on having this sleepover.

_You know, it's been a while since I've had a sleepover with the girls. It should be fun._ Twilight thought to herself.

"Alright, Rainbow, let's have that sleepover."

Rainbow's eyes widened as Twilight accepted the offer. It had been a while since Rainbow had her last sleepover, and all she could think about was being with Casper for as long as possible. She just wanted to hold him. Forever. Rainbow bucked with glee and ran up the stairs to hug Twilight, who was not expecting Rainbow to do that. Rainbow let go of Twilight and ran downstairs to Casper's side. Casper could see that the cyan pony was excited, as her wings were out of their hiding place completely, revealing the feathery texture.

"Ooooh, what should we do first?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know about you two, but I just want to get some rest. I don't care what you two do out here, but don't cause an uproar, okay? I don't want to wake up to find all my stuff scattered across the floor." Twilight yawned and used her magic to close the door to her bedroom.

"Ah, don't mind her, Casper." Rainbow looked up at Casper and gave him a playful smile, and Casper returned it.

Casper had an idea.

"Hey Rainbow, since I'm new here, I'd like to learn about Equestria. Does Twilight have any books about it?"

"Pff, I'm sure she has thousands of books on Equestria. Let's go look."

Rainbow and Casper walked over to the semi-circle of bookshelves and went towards the "E" section. Casper immediately found at least a dozen books with the title "Equestria" and chose a book with the title History of Equestria. Rainbow decided to see if she could find a book on humans. She was really interested in learning about Casper and his world. But she couldn't bring herself around to look hard enough.

"Casper, once you're done reading about Equestria, you should tell me about where you're from. I can't find any books on humans." said Rainbow.

"Alright. I don't know as much as others, but I'll do my best." Casper sat down on the couch that Twilight had cast the mending spell on his torso and opened to the first page. Rainbow jumped on the couch and snuggled next to Casper. Casper instantly felt warm and Rainbow felt the same.

A few minutes later, Casper had finished reading the most important parts of the book, such as the founding of Equestria, and how three ponies of three different races came together and allowed the friendship in their hearts to melt the sheer and bitter cold that caused so many problems. He learned that there are three types of ponies in Equestria. There are unicorns, which have magic inside them and have the ability to channel it through their horn; pegasi ponies, like Rainbow Dash, who have wings and are capable of reaching great speeds, and can walk on clouds, and finally, earth ponies, who are basically unicorns without horns and they cannot control the magic they have inside of them. Casper was really starting to enjoy Equestria after reading that book. Casper's thought were broken by what seemed to be a snoring noise. He put down the book and noticed that Rainbow was asleep, with her head on Casper's upper leg. Casper saw that Rainbow's mane was covering her face, so he decided to use his fingers to push the hair away. He decided against waking her up to let the moment flourish. Casper began to brush her mane with his hands, and the smooth, silky texture pulled Casper in and didn't let him go. He continued to brush her mane with his hands for what seemed like hours. Until he realized that Rainbow was beginning to talk in her sleep.

_How cute, she talks in her sleep, just like me._ Casper was in bliss.

Casper looked down at Rainbow and smiled.

_It's weird, isn't it? Just 12 hours ago, I was being interrogated by this pony, and I was completely scared. Now I'm brushing her mane and letting her sleep next to me. I'm such a mess._

Casper began to fall asleep. The warmness of Rainbow and Twilight's home created no need for a blanket. He had all the warmth he needed. Sleep quickly caught up to Casper and his eyes closed.

Rainbow woke up from Casper's snoring and noticed that the book had fallen on the floor. Rainbow got up and put it back in its respectable position. She quickly returned to Casper's side and resumed the same position she was in before. Only she hadn't realized she woke Casper up. Casper looked down at Rainbow and gave her a smile.

"Hey, sleepy head. You fell asleep before I could tell you about Earth."

Rainbow looked up at Casper with tired eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, and she put her head back on his upper leg.

"You have a cute snore, Rainbow. It's so quiet, yet it carries through the whole room."

Rainbow looked up at Casper again, and blushed. Normally, she would have been angry, but she didn't feel angry. Casper made all of Rainbow's anger turn into joy and happiness. Rainbow felt nothing but pure elation. That's whenever she made a decision that she thought she would have never made.

She got up on all fours, and gave Casper a kiss on the cheek.

At first, Casper was shocked, and his equinophobia started to take over. He realized that he had developed a good relationship with Rainbow, as though she was a female friend from Earth, and he began to relax. Casper just sat there and had a shocked look on his face. Rainbow realized her mistake and turned around, her tail facing Casper, and laid down on the couch, tears running down her face.

"Rainbow."

Rainbow didn't move. She was ashamed.

Casper got up off the couch and went to meet Rainbow's eyes, face to face, and they locked eyes for a few seconds. Rainbow turned her head around to avoid his eyes. Casper reached out with his hand and grabbed the lower part of Rainbow's jaw, and he gently guided her head towards his. She opened her eyes and saw that Casper was crying as well.

"I don't understand Casper, why are you crying? I've lost your trust, haven't I?" Rainbow said, holding back tears.

Casper didn't respond with words.

He responded with a kiss, right on the lips of Rainbow. Casper had never kissed someone before, and he felt weird that his first kiss was on a pony. He shoved the thought into the deepest recess of his mind and continued the kiss. He was surprised to see that Rainbow wasn't pulling away from the kiss. She raised her hoof and brought Casper's head closer to hers. Casper's mouth opened and his tongue tried to gain entry to Rainbow's. She allowed his tongue in, and their tongues danced together, wrapping around each other.

Casper's lungs were gasping for air, so he pulled away from Rainbow, a trail of saliva connected to their lips.

Rainbow shed a tear. She finally knew that Casper felt the same way as her. She got up and hugged Casper's waist, and Casper bent down to return the hug. He leaned in towards her ear and said,

"I love you, Rainbow."

"I love you too, Casper."

Casper and Rainbow returned to the couch, and slept next to each other, their newfound love giving each other all the warmth they could ever need.

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I was playing too much Xbox this week. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Some of the parts that may seem weird will soon be explained in later chapters. **

**And no, that was not the sex scene. I'm trying to wade my way into it; I'm actually a bit nervous in writing my first one. I hope that doesn't sound too cheesy. :P**

**-Grant, a.k.a Frozen Goods.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Casper woke up on the couch that he and Rainbow had "found themselves" on. He sat up and stretched his arms out, as he always did. The sunshine that peeked through the window blinded Casper a bit, and he decided to look down. He saw the most beautiful thing, sleeping right next to him, her rainbow mane and cyan body complemented by her intriguing beauty. Rainbow was snoring just like Casper had described, quiet, but it carried through the whole room; which must have been what woke up Twilight, as the yawning purple unicorn opened up her bedroom door. Twilight looked down and noticed Casper walking towards her.

Casper waved to Twilight.

"Good morning, Twilight."

Twilight's eyesight was still a bit blurry from just waking up, but she had definitely seen Casper had sleeping next to Rainbow.

"Morning, Casper. Did you fall asleep next to Rainbow?"

"Yeah, I've finally let my true feelings take over my phobia. Well, at least for you, Rarity, and Rainbow. Whenever 'Princess Celestia' comes, I'm sure I can finally throw away all my fears." said Casper.

Twilight smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Do you want breakfast? I can make some. Normally Spike does that, but it's too early for him to be up, anyways."

"Sure, I'll have some. What do you plan on making?"

"Well, I could make so-"

Twilight was cut off by an extremely loud snore, which also woke up its creator. Rainbow opened up one eye, and noticed that it was morning. She sat up and twisted her back and caressed her wings, and eventually stretched her whole body. She got off of the couch and walked over towards the unicorn and human talking. Casper turned around to greet the cyan pegasus.

"Good morning, Rainbow." Casper gave Rainbow a smile that she returned.

"Hey, Casper, you still owe me that story on humans. You got a little carried away last night." A sly grin appeared on Rainbow's face. Casper gave a small laugh.

"After breakfast, we can sit down and you can tell us all about where you're from. Sound good?" offered Twilight.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." said Rainbow.

Twilight went over to the kitchen and took a few logs from the wood pile and placed in under an iron spit, made specifically for cooking. Her horn began to glow, as well as the logs, and she closed her eyes. Casper and Rainbow saw that the logs had spontaneously combusted into flame. Twilight then rummaged through the cabinets above her until she found some flour. She placed the flour on the table next to the spit. Twilight walked over to a vertically-standing cabinet and opened it. Casper noticed that the walls inside of the cabinet were frozen over, signifying some sort of Equestrian refrigerator. Twilight searched every nook and cranny for milk, but she couldn't find any.

"Darn, I'm out of milk. I'm going to go get some more. Can you guys watch the fire and make sure it doesn't go out of control? I shouldn't be gone too long." She looked at Casper, who nodded his head.

Twilight left the kitchen and grabbed her saddlebag, along with a few bits. She waved goodbye to the pony and human, and closed the door to the house.

Casper looked at Rainbow, who was already looking at Casper. She put on a seductive smile and strutted over to Casper.

"You know, I really enjoyed last night. The way our lips connected, it was all I could think about." Rainbow said in a low, but sexy voice.

"I enjoyed that too. That was my first ever kiss, to be honest. Of course, I thought my first would be with a human, but none-the-less I enjoyed sharing it with you." Casper said, with a smile. Rainbow blushed.

"That was my first, too. I'm so glad I got to share it with you." Rainbow rubbed her head back and forth against Casper's leg.

Casper laughed at what she was doing and Rainbow stopped.

"What's so funny? That's really affectionate; it shows that I care a lot about you."

Casper stopped laughing once he looked at Rainbow's crimson-colored eyes, which had begun to tear up.

"Nononono, it's nothing bad. It's just, that's what my cat would do when she wanted to be fed. It reminded me of her, and it made me laugh. Don't worry, I'm laughing with you, not at you. Silly Rainbow Dash."

Casper patted the cyan pegasus on the top of her mane, and she smiled.

"So… you wanna do something? I'm getting bored of waiting for Twilight." Rainbow looked at Casper with erotic eyes.

"Jeez, Rainbow, it's been all of two minutes and you're already bored?"

"Um, duh. I always need to be doing something, there always needs to be some sort of action going on."

"Well, I know some action that'll keep you busy for a few minutes."

Casper reached down and picked up Rainbow off her hooves, which at first scared the pegasus, but she calmed down after Casper's lips connected with hers. Rainbow was surprisingly lightweight, Casper noted, she weighed about 50 pounds (22.7 kg). Rainbow threw her hooves around Casper's head and brought him closer to her lips. This time it was Rainbow's tongue who wanted access to Casper's mouth. Casper granted the motion and allowed their tongues to dance around. Rainbow's tongue smoothed around Casper's teeth, where she felt that a few of them were sharper than the others. Her tongue continued to dance with his, until she felt her lungs gasping for breath. She pulled away from Casper's lips and motioned Casper to place her down on the couch. Casper obliged and their loving moment continued. Casper was now on top of Rainbow, who was feeling a bit awkward, but she threw that feeling aside and allowed Casper to keep on loving her.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, the cyan pegasus and human finally stopped, and Casper looked into Rainbow's beautiful crimson colored eyes.

"I love you, Rainbow Dash. And I'm going to prove just how much love I mean."

Rainbow blushed as Casper began to kiss her the base of her neck, a tingling feeling went down her spine. Her body began to react just as Casper had hoped; with ecstasy. Casper began to kiss down lower, and lower, and lower, until eventually reaching her pelvis. Rainbow had both legs closed at that point, as she was enjoying the moment, and Casper attempted to pry them open.

"Casper, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Rainbow said, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

But Casper didn't stop; he continued to pry her legs open.

"Casper, please stop. I don't want to do this." Rainbow was beginning to cry.

Casper realized what he was doing before it was too late and he stopped. He collapsed his face on Rainbow's chest, a tear rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow. I didn't mean that. Men on my planet have a sort of sex drive. Sorry, it's just human nature." Casper attempted to muster a smile, but he couldn't make one. Rainbow looked into Casper's sky blue eyes and responded:

"It's okay, Casper. Maybe another time, once we're at my house. Besides, Spike is still asleep anyways, and this is Twilight's home." Said Rainbow.

Casper looked at her face and noticed she was smiling, and Casper returned that smile with a gigantic hug. Rainbow unfolded her wings in retaliation and attempted to smother Casper in her unacquainted, feathery-textured love. She remembered how Casper first reacted to her wings, and this time, assured Casper that she wouldn't hurt him. Casper could feel the warmth of her wings covering Casper's back and arms, and he enjoyed it. He could stay like this forever. Rainbow smiled, she could tell he was enjoying this.

However, a knock on Twilight's front door caused Rainbow to sheath her wings and Casper to fall off of Rainbow, onto the hard, wooden floor. She helped Casper up and told Casper to stay behind the couch, and that she would take care of whoever was at the door. Casper did as he was told and stayed low.

Rainbow walked towards the door and opened it, and immediately bowed. In front of her was Princess Celestia, and her younger sister and co-ruler of Equestria, Princess Luna, along with two Royal Guards dragging a chariot.

"Why, hello, Rainbow Dash. What are you doing in Twilight's home?" asked Celestia.

"Oh, your Majesty, we just had a sleepover, me and Twilight did. Twilight is out getting some milk right now, she was going to make us some breakfast." said Rainbow.

"Well, I'm sure you know why I'm here then, don't you?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Casper, come on out and meet Princesses Celestia and Luna. Please, your Majesties, come on in, and make yourselves at home."

Casper stood up from behind the couch, and made his way over to the Princesses. Both Celestia and Luna made their way into Twilight's home, and one of the Royal Guards closed the door and began to guard it. Celestia and Luna both gasped at the sight of Casper, who stood at Celestia's height.

Casper walked to Celestia and put his hand out, signifying a handshake. Celestia and Luna both noticed that this "human" had fingers, biggest one seeming to be in the middle. Celestia put her hoof in Casper's hand. Casper kissed her hoof, and Celestia giggled.

"Oh, what a gentlecolt." said Celestia.

Casper did the same for Luna. After formal greetings were finished, everyone sat down as Casper retold his story to the Princesses. Celestia and Luna were shocked and amazed to hear his story. They wanted to know more.

"So," said Celestia, "What do you think the reasoning is for you to be transported to Equestria, instead of any other place?"

"Yes, fair 'human', what say you?" said Luna.

"I cannot tell you for sure, but I know that whenever I snap my fingers, I'm back on Earth again. But it's like I'm watching myself in a third-person perspective. I'm controlling myself when I'm back on Earth, but I'm also watching myself. It's very strange, I'm not sure if that's because of the black plane I was brought to, or what. I'm just as confused as you ladies are."

Celestia and Luna both had their laws open, because they honestly couldn't muster any other reaction other than shock and confusion.

But all that was broken up by the sound of what appeared to be a pony outside of Twilight's home. Rainbow got up from her position besides Casper and opened the door. She saw Twilight trying to get into her home, but the Royal Guards were not letting her through.

"Miss, please stop before we have to use force. You are not allowed within the premise, there's royal business going on in there."

Rainbow could see that Twilight's face was full of rage.

"This. Is. My. House. I don't know how many times I've told you that!"

Twilight's rage was interrupted by a sweet, soothing voice coming from behind the guards. Twilight looked around the guards and saw the flowing, rainbow colored mane of Princess Celestia, and Twilight immediately bowed at her presence.

"What's the matter, guards? Why have you not let Miss Twilight Sparkle through? This IS her home, after all."

"Oh, it is? I apologize, Ms. Sparkle, please, do not let me interrupt you-"

The guard was interrupted by Twilight entering her home, and slamming the door shut. The guard had an ashamed look on his face.

Twilight instantly became excited when she noticed that Princess Luna was also here.

"So, I see you've already introduced yourself, Casper. Since I already know what you ponies are talking about, I'm just going to go ahead and make us some breakfast, alright? I'm famished."

Casper's stomach grumble agreed with her statement. He hadn't had anything to eat since he arrived, and he was starving. But first, he would continue to answer the Princesses' questions that they had for him, and boy, did they have a lot of questions.

After Princess Celestia had written down everything, she and Luna began to talk privately amongst themselves. After a few minutes, they turned back towards Casper, and said,

"Casper, you are allowed to stay here in Equestria. Where you will live is up to you." Celestia looked back towards her sister. "Luna, let us leave, we have important matters back in Canterlot to attend to."

And with that, the two majestic ponies began to leave Twilight's home. Casper was so intrigued by them, he just had to ask:

"What are you, race wise? I noticed you have the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn, and you tower over all the other ponies. Heck, you're almost 6 feet tall, like me."

Celestia looked back and smiled.

"My sister and I are alicorns, meaning that we have all the characteristics of the three major pony races combined. How we are taller than everypony is still a mystery, though. It may have to do with years and years of pony evolution before me and my sister were born, 3000 years ago."

"Woah. Will I be seeing any of you again?"

"Yes, Casper, whenever we have some free time, my sister and I will arrange transportation for you to meet us at the Royal Canterlot Palace. But, for now, go around town, meet some new friends. I'm sure you'll have a great time socializing with the locals of Ponyville."

Princess Celestia closed the door to Twilight's home and rode off with her sister on the guard-driven chariot.

"See, I told you Princess Celestia would understand." Twilight gave Casper a reassuring smile. But not before his stomach rumbled. Casper blushed.

"Alright, everypony, the food is ready! I'm going to go wake up Spike, and then we'll be able to eat."

Casper walked over to the table where Twilight had set all the food and instantly recognized what she had made; pancakes.

Casper smiled, and his stomach grumbled. He was ready to have his first Equestrian meal.

**Author's notes:**

**Woah, five chapters already!**

**I have a total of 1300 hits on this story alone! I'm not sure if that's good or not, but the 10 positive reviews sure makes it seem like everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm glad. :)**

**So now that Celestia and Luna have met Casper, and Rainbow and Casper's relationship is growing stronger, I'm thinking next chapter will finally be a sex scene. I'm going to be reading some other fan fictions and see if I can gather what sets apart a good scene from a terribly described one. I'll be attempting to incorporate as many love scenes as needed from Chapter 6 on out, so stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Grant, a.k.a Frozen Goods**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Casper patted his stomach, telling Twilight that he had enjoyed the meal. Although the food was a bit bland, Casper was grateful that Twilight had gone through the trouble to make the meal. Casper stood up from the chair and pressed his palms against his spine and stretched out his spine. He had been sitting in that chair for a long time waiting for Twilight to finish eating. Boy, did she eat slowly. Casper looked to Rainbow, who had also gotten up from her chair, and walked over to Casper.

"You know, Rarity should be done with those clothes by now." she nudged her head towards the door, and she began to walk towards it. "If she makes us pay for them, the first pair will be on me. However, you're going to need to get a job. I can't keep paying for you."

Rainbow smiled at Casper, who retaliated with an embarrassed chuckle. Casper ran in front of Rainbow and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." said Casper. Rainbow blushed.

"Aw, what a gentlecolt." teased Rainbow.

Casper hadn't gotten used to that yet. When Casper would say "anybody" they would say "anypony". That really irked him, but he didn't let it get to him. He closed the door behind him, and followed Rainbow to the Boutique.

After the two had left, Twilight turned to face Spike, who was clearing the dining table.

"Those two seem to have become really good friends, haven't they? I'm glad that Casper's gotten that fear out of his mind, it was really starting to bother me."

"Oh, they're more than friends." said Spike, under his breath, a sly smile on his face.

"Welcome Rainbow! Please, do come in. You too, Casper, get in, quickly!" said Rarity, hurriedly. She rushed the two inside and closed the door behind them. She rushed up the stairs of the Boutique and Casper could here loud crashes and bangs coming from upstairs.

A few minutes had gone by. Rarity had finally found the clothes and began to walk back down the stairs, covering the clothes in a white sheet. Casper noticed that she didn't have the clothes on her; instead, she had the white sheet covering her back.

"Umm, Miss Rarity, may I ask where my clothes are at?" asked Casper.

Rarity faced Casper and produced a smile as she used her magic to levitate the sheet off of her back, revealing two pairs of shirts and pants, and they looked exactly the way Casper had wanted her to make them; plain.

"Although they are probably the laziest thing I've ever made, I'm glad I could help out a friend." Rarity tried to make a smile, but she had a disappointed look on her face. She brought the clothes over to Casper and dropped them into his lap. He unfolded one of the shirts and pressed it up against his chest; they fit perfectly.

"It looks good on you, Casper. You should try it on. Besides, the one you have on looks totally destroyed." said Rainbow with a sarcastic laugh. Casper returned the laugh.

"Let's get back to Twilight's house. I need to get into these new clothes and wash the ones I'm wearing. Besides, they're starting to smell really bad." Casper plugged his nose and waved his hand in front of his face, which made Rainbow giggle a bit. She turned to Rarity, who was walking back upstairs.

"Rarity, do I need to pay for these?" asked Rainbow.

"No, darling, it's quite alright. I'm glad to help out a friend in need. It's a crime against fashion to be seen with clothes like that, anyways. Although the clothes I made don't seem to be any different." Rarity said the last part under her breath; she didn't want anyone to hear her complain.

"Thanks, Rarity, you're such a good friend. Gimme a hug." Rainbow galloped up the stairs to meet Rarity, who did not want a hug. She couldn't deny Rainbow, so she returned the hug. Rainbow then retreated to Casper's side, who had already begun to open the door to the outside of the Boutique. Rainbow looked at Casper, who stopped opening the door, and walked over to Rarity. As Casper bent down for a hug, Rarity kept her distance.

"Your current apparel is disgusting and in no way will you touch me until you get into the clothes I've provided."

Casper looked down towards the floor with a disheartened look. Rarity had realized what she had said. She walked under Casper to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Casper. I…I didn't mean it like that. See, I just like being… clean. Currently, you aren't clean." She saw that Casper's mood hadn't changed. She backed away; her attempts to change his gloomy mood were not working.

"Come on Casper, let's go back to Twilight's." said Rainbow.

And with that, the dynamic duo was out the door and headed to Twilight's house. Casper noted that the mixture of body odor and dried blood didn't make him look appealable. He turned to Rainbow, who was keeping a fair distance away.

"Hey, Rainbow. Do you guys have a shower, or a bathtub, or something? I need to clean myself off; I look, and smell, like total shit right now."

Casper gave a single, awkward laugh. Rainbow was shocked to hear Casper curse.

"Of course we have showers, it's not like we aren't intelligent. However, they're built for ponies, not for gigantic humans like you. You'd probably be better off bathing in the pond by Twilight's house."

Casper gave Rainbow an "Are you serious?" look, and she interpreted it perfectly.

"It's fine, a lot of earth ponies do that. Come to think of it, I think Applejack bathes in the river near the orchards."

"Who is 'Applejack'?" Casper was confused, as well as dirty.

"Applejack is one of my best friends here in Ponyville. After your bath, we should go meet her. She's really nice and honest."

"I'm still a bit nervous about taking this bath though, there's no privacy here at all."

"Why do you need privacy?"

Casper was nervous. He took a deep breath, picked himself up, and addressed Rainbow.

"Humans don't walk around naked, like you ponies do. We wear clothing all the time, except for when we shower, and that's about the only time we take off our clothes."

Rainbow sported a confused look on her face.

"Are you ashamed of something with your body? Do you have a birth defect?"

Rainbow was a bit annoyed at Casper's unwillingness, and she whipped her tail like other agitated horses would do.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't like being naked in public."

Rainbow produced a smirk on her face.

"Is it because you have some 'shortcomings' you don't want anypony to see?"

Casper stopped in his tracks. He faced Rainbow.

"What did you just say?"

Rainbow was still smirking.

"You heard me."

She continued to walk towards Twilight's house.

"I don't have a small… you know… if that's what you're implying."

"Oh, I'm sure it's huge." Rainbow gave a sarcastic laugh.

Casper could tell his dignity was hanging by a thread, so he reacted with honesty.

"I'll be honest, it's not big, but it sure as hell isn't a 'shortcoming'. I'm proud to be average and it'll stay that way."

Casper dodged a bullet; he gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"What is the average of a humans'?"

"Ugh… about 5 inches."

Rainbow fell on the dirt road laughing, hard enough to make tears form in her eyes. She got back up and saw that Casper's face was completely red. She got up, tears of joy still rolling down her eyes, and walked to Casper.

"Oh, stop being mad. Colts can only grow up to 12 inches anyways." Rainbow reassured Casper.

His face began to turn to a normal shade of peach. He noticed that he and Rainbow had arrived at Twilight's house. Rainbow turned to face Casper.

"So, are you going to bathe in the pond like a normal pony, or not?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still a bit nervous."

Rainbow saw that Casper was serious. She looked up into Casper's eyes.

"Do you want me to bathe with you? I don't mind."

Casper blushed, and instantly began stammering.

"Well, I don't… I mean… It's not normal…"

Rainbow walked up to Casper's side and rubbed her head against his leg. He instantly felt relieved.

The feeling was short lived as Rainbow began to press against Casper, making him move towards the pond. Casper didn't feel nervous anymore, and so he stopped Rainbow and he made his way to the pond. Rainbow smiled, and followed suit with Casper. Once they reached the pond, Casper dipped his finger in the water to test it.

He turned to his right to find Rainbow was also dipping her hoof in the water, and she came to the same conclusion as Casper.

"It's perfect." they said in unison.

Casper looked into the pond, and the reflection of him in the water had turned into him as a 14 year old version of himself, and soon his mindset took the form of his past and he threw himself into the pond. The water bubbled around him, and he resurfaced. His hair was in his face, and he whipped it back, only to see a cyan pegasus running at him. He smiled and opened him arms to embrace her, and she jumped into Casper's arms. The force of her impact knocked them both into the water, and they both came back up. Rainbow's mane was in her eyes, and Casper brushed it away, revealing Rainbow's crimson colored eyes.

They began to play around in the water, splashing it in one another's face. Rainbow was excited, as was Casper. They didn't care what anyone else thought. They were having fun.

In the library, Twilight could hear what sounded like splashing. She walked up to her bedroom and opened the window to the balcony. She turned to face the pond and saw Rainbow and Casper splashing around in the water. Rainbow had given chase to Casper, and he began to evade her. Rainbow's speed was no match for Casper's swimming speed as Rainbow grabbed onto Casper's leg and pulled him back.

Twilight smiled, she enjoyed that Casper was enjoying Ponyville and hanging out with Rainbow. Twilight began to head back to the library, but a scream caused her to turn back towards the pond. She saw that Rainbow had her back against the rim of the pond, and that Casper had his hands around her. Twilight thought nothing of it, but she felt the need to watch over the pair, to make sure nothing bad happened.

Casper had his arms around Rainbow, and had begun to blow on her stomach; much like a parent would do to a child, making flatulent noises. Rainbow giggled.

"Stop it, Casper. That tickles."

"Fine, fine." Casper backed away. "Come here, I have a secret I need to tell you."

Rainbow came close to Casper. She put her ear up to his mouth, and Casper whispered, ever so softly,

"I love you, Rainbow."

Rainbow turned around, and smiled.

"I love you too, Casper."

Their lips interlocked, the bond between them stronger than glue. Casper could feel the watery feeling on Rainbow's lips. Rainbow closed her eyes and brought herself closer to Casper. Casper embraced her. Casper pulled away, Rainbow's head supported by both of his hands. Casper began to move down lower, until he was at Rainbow's legs.

Casper looked up to Rainbow for recognition, and she allowed him to open her legs, revealing an extra pair of lips that Casper had never seen before. He had no clue how to advance from here. He had no experience with females ever before, let alone the female was a pony. He went ahead and touched it, and Rainbow reacted with a small "Ooh." Casper let his curiosity get the best of him and he pressed his tongue against her. Casper couldn't really decipher the taste of Rainbow. He didn't care, Rainbow's erotic moans were the only answer Casper needed.

Casper continued to pleasure Rainbow for what seemed like hours. He had found her "spot" and had begun to pleasure her there as well. Rainbow was beginning to go crazy; her legs were flailing around everywhere. She brought Casper in closer to her. A silent scream of pleasure echoed in Casper's ears as he pulled away from Rainbow as she reached her climax. Her body was attempting to adjust to her first orgasm, and it seemed to calm down after a while. Rainbow flopped down on the ground, exhausted. Casper got out of the pond and looked down at Rainbow.

"Did you enjoy that? It looks like to me you did."

Casper reached his hand out and grabbed Rainbow's leg and placed her up on her feet. Her knees were a bit wobbly, but she was able to stand.

"Shut up, Casper."

Casper laughed. He guided Rainbow to Twilight's door, where he knocked on the door. Twilight was still in shock of what she had just witnessed and forgot about everything. That's when she heard the door open. Her focus returned back to normal and she ran into the bathroom, grabbing some towels with her magic, and galloped downstairs.

Casper noticed that Twilight brought towels. He was curious as to how she knew that he and Rainbow were both wet, but he didn't care. The water was starting to make his body cold, but the towel combated the cold and fought back with warmth. Casper wrapped Rainbow's towel around her body, as she was still exhausted. Twilight, her mind still wrapped around what she saw, noticed that Rainbow was completely drenched, and the towel wasn't helping. She took off the towel and used her magic to dry Rainbow.

Casper had retreated upstairs to Twilight's bathroom and dressed in his new clothes. He looked in the mirror and used the towel to wipe away a few smudges of dirt he had on his arms and legs, and walked out to meet the two ponies. Casper felt relieved that he was finally clean. He ran up to Rainbow's side and winked.

Rainbow simply looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't get to work on it all that much this week. As for the promised sex scene, I'm sorry, I realized that it's still a bit too early for a legit sex scene. I did attempt to satisfy by a more "soft" approach, however. The sex scene will come soon, I promise.**

**The next few chapters will be introductions and character development, the ultimate goal of this story will unfold within those chapters, so keep an eye out.**

**Thanks for all the good reviews and hits,**

**-Grant, a.k.a Frozen Goods**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Twilight closed the door to her bedroom in a hurry, and threw herself on the bed. She faced towards the ceiling and pushed her hooves into her eyes.

_Rainbow Dash and Casper… are having sex? This just doesn't make sense._

However much Twilight attempted to deny what she saw, it continuously played in her head. She hit her hooves against her head to try to get rid of the images, but she only ended up hurting herself. A knock on her door caused Twilight to stop. A masculine voice came from the other side of the door.

"Twilight, what happened? Rainbow and I are worried about you. You just dropped the towels and ran in here. Is everything okay?"

Twilight didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond. The images were in an endless loop in her head and it was causing her to be completely mute and deaf to the outside world. She was literally stuck in her own mind.

Casper opened the door to Twilight's medium sized bedroom and noticed the purple unicorn lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with an empty expression. Casper looked into Twilight's eyes, only to see her tiny, beady black pupils expanding to the sudden lack of light. Casper, with his head over Twilight's, began to try to get her attention. He gave up, and began to walk back to the door, his head hung low.

That is, until he heard a sharp, yet silent voice emit from behind him.

"I know what you two did."

Casper turned around, surprised, and began to walk back towards Twilight.

"I'm confused, 'what you two did'? I don't understand."

Rainbow, still down in the living room, noticed that Casper had not come down from Twilight's room for the past five minutes. During this time, she had regained her energy, and decided to check on Twilight. Rainbow ascended the stairs to Twilight's bedroom. She saw the door was open, and peeped her head inside. She saw that Twilight had gotten off the bed and began to march towards Casper, who in turn began to back towards the door. Twilight's ivory horn had begun to glow, and her bedroom door enveloped in a purple aura. The door then shut instantly, which had shocked Rainbow. She attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Rainbow placed her ear against the door, attempting to assess the situation. When no sound was being made, she galloped down the stairs and opened the door, attempting to get a view through her bedroom window.

"Twilight, what… what are you doing?"

The purple aura was still glowing around her horn.

"What you did to Rainbow earlier was unacceptable!"

Casper came to the conclusion that Twilight had seen their love-making session by the pond. Casper continued to be forced back by Twilight, not wanting to enrage the unicorn.

"Look, Twilight, what Rainbow and I did out there, it was out of love. Rainbow has told me many times already that she loves me, and I showed how much I loved her in retaliation. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Twilight didn't respond, her face only seemed to get angrier whenever Casper talked. That's when the wall of Twilight's bedroom had hit his back. He had no more room to back up, and Twilight didn't give him any breathing room. Her nose was inches away from Casper, who had continued to back up against the wall until he was in a fetal position. Casper was balancing fear and confusion, as if his emotions were playing a game of badminton. That's when; out of the corner of his eye, the cyan flash he had seen when he first arrived came flying through the open window.

Rainbow perched herself upon Twilight's bed, and Twilight turned to face her. Her face turned from that of an enraged psychopath to a worried, sympathetic one. She ran next to Rainbow and the aura around her horn dissipated, leaving the purple unicorn in tears.

"Twilight, what's wrong? Why are you pushing Casper up against the wall?"

Twilight had her head hung low.

"What… What did Casper do to you?" Her sentence was barely audible.

Rainbow had a shocked look on her face, and she came to the same conclusion that Casper had already made. She hopped off of the bed and placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but ever since I met Casper, I've loved him. There's something about him that no colt could ever have. He's nice, honest, and generous."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But… but…"

"What happened outside," interjected Rainbow, "was Casper showing his love for me. And boy, did he show a lot of love. I've never experienced anything like that before in my life." Rainbow looked into Twilight's eyes. "Why is this such a big deal to you anyways?"

"I… I don't know." Twilight was at a loss for words.

Casper pressed his hand against the floor to bring himself on his feet again and walked over to Twilight, placing the same hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Twilight."

Casper released his hand and opened the door to Twilight's bedroom, looking back at the two ponies. He closed the door and walked down to the living room and sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

Minutes passed by as Rainbow was attempting to comfort Twilight. She managed to calm Twilight down and get her on the bed, to let herself breathe. Twilight eventually gave into her tiredness, and finally went to sleep. Rainbow decided that she should just leave Twilight alone and let her get some rest, and went down to Casper. The cyan pegasus attempted to comfort Casper, but the gesture was to no avail.

"Casper, I honestly don't know what to tell you, except for this." She took a breath. "You've done nothing wrong. Twilight is normally defensive, so I sort-of expected this behavior from her."

Casper still had his head in his hands. Rainbow coaxed him out with a kiss on his hair, which tickled Rainbow's lips, causing her to giggle. Casper looked up, and instantly noticed Rainbow's crimson red eyes, how they glinted from the sunshine poking through the window.

"Does she hate me?"

Rainbow looked shocked, but hid it with a smile.

"I doubt she's mad, Casper. Let's just let her rest for now."

An idea sparked in Rainbow's head. A bigger smile than the one she currently sported accompanied the idea.

"Let's go visit the others while Twilight's sleeping."

A five minute trek to Apple Acres later, and Casper found himself next to Rainbow, walking up towards the door to the Apple family's home. Rainbow knocked her hoof against the door three times, which Casper noticed to be what all ponies did when addressing friends. A small, sickly screen filly with a gigantic red bow on her head answered the door.

"Hi'ya, Rainbow! What brings you here?" asked the filly.

"Oh, Applebloom, it's you. Is your sister available?" inquired Rainbow.

"Lemme check, if she isn't here, I bet she'd be out buckin' some apples."

Applebloom closed the door and went to go see if her sister was in the house. She returned to Rainbow and told her than Applejack wasn't home, and advised her to check the orchards.

"Thanks, AB! Tell the family I said hi!"

"Will do, Rainbow! C'ya later!"

And with that, Applebloom closed the door and the duo walked towards the apple orchards.

A few minutes after they had left the house, Rainbow had spotted Applejack using her keen eyesight, which Casper noted that all pegasi seemed to have. Rainbow ran towards Applejack, and Casper paced himself behind her. The duo finally arrived, and what Casper saw made him giggle a bit. He saw that this orange-coated pony was wearing a tan-colored cowboy hat. As Applejack continued to buck the apple trees, she remained oblivious the fact that there were two figures standing behind her.

She turned around and began collecting the apples that hadn't made it into the baskets placed around the tree. Applejack instantly noticed Rainbow; she stuck out like a sore thumb in the orchards. She acknowledged her friend's presence, and continued to gather apples. Applejack doubled back at Rainbow, she had noticed another figure, thanks to her superior peripheral vision. Applejack's pupils instantly shrank at the sight of Casper, who she had to look up at in order to see. Applejack began to back away, but Rainbow had guessed that she would do that.

"Applejack, wait." Rainbow looked over to Casper. "Casper, why don't you introduce yourself?"

In Applejack's eyes, all she saw was a massive, yet slim figure about two times her height walking up to her. In Casper's eyes, he saw a trembling orange pony wearing a cowboy hat. Casper extended a hand towards Applejack.

"Hi. I'm Casper."

Applejack was still trembling, and Casper's gesture wasn't helping. He maintained eye contact with Applejack, and she kept hers to the ground.

"I understand exactly what you're thinking right now. When I arrived here, my fears got the best of me and I wasn't able to open my mouth and speak. Don't even mention how bad I was trembling." Casper realized his ramblings were getting him nowhere.

"Please don't be scared. I don't want you to hate me."

Applejack began to tremble less, she began to realize that this "Casper" was a nice, gentle creature. Casper saw that she had stopped trembling at all, and began to move towards Casper. She took off her cowboy hat to block out the sun in her eyes, so she could look this creature in the eyes properly.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen anything like you before." Applejack looked into Casper's eyes, an apologetic look taking over.

Casper bent down to his knees, which took Applejack a bit by surprise. Casper was now at eye level with the orange pony and could see her face more clearly. The white sunspots on her face were the first thing he noticed, but her green eyes instantly caught his attention. Casper thought of placing his hands on Applejack's shoulders, but the thought quickly subsided.

"Alright, I'll introduce myself again. My name is Casper."

Applejack smiled at Casper's manners, and she accepted his handshake.

"They call me Applejack. Glad to meet 'ya! Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was awfully rude of me."

Applejack grabbed one of the apples from a nearby basket by the stem and brought it towards Casper. Casper accepted the gesture and grabbed the apple from her mouth, and wiped the apple on his shirt. The apple glistened, which coaxed Casper into taking a bite. The flavor of the apple exploded in his mouth, rocking his taste buds with a sweet, yet sour tang. Applejack could see that Casper was enjoying the apple, which made her smile.

Casper swallowed the best bite of an apple he had ever had. He looked at Applejack and smiled.

"That was the most amazing apple I've ever had! Thank you, Applejack!"

"It's no problem, sugarcu- I mean, Casper."

Applejack blushed at her mistake. She quickly regained her composure and re-addressed Casper.

"That's just one of the hundreds of thousands of apples grown here on Apple Acres every year!" Applejack showed a proud smile.

"Hey, Applejack," said Rainbow, who emerged from the tree she was leaning against. Applejack turned around to face her. "Do you want to go and see Fluttershy? Casper hasn't met her yet."

"That's just dandy with me. I've already gone and finished my chores for the day anyways."

"Casper, ready to go?" questioned Rainbow.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Casper, Rainbow and Applejack began the ten minute walk towards Fluttershy's riverside cottage. Applejack had become increasingly interested in Casper, like who he was, what he was, where he was from, etc. Casper began the long explanation of how he had arrived in Equestria, along with the basic human history that he knew. When Applejack had questions, Casper answered to the best of his ability. When Applejack had no more questions, she had her jaw dropped in amazement.

"So, lemme get this straight. You 'humans' are the only creatures on your planet that have developed a written and spoken language?" asked Applejack.

Casper nodded his head, he had to admit, it was pretty cool.

Applejack continued to pester Casper, just to make sure she had heard everything correctly.

"So, there are animals like us on your planet, right? Except that they cannot talk, use magic, or have wings? That doesn't seem like a good place for anypony to be, if ya'll ask me."

Casper's facial expression didn't change. Instead, he turned to the orange pony and said:

"You're right. It wouldn't be the best place for 'anypony' to be. The second you appear on my planet, you'd probably be experimented on and harvested for science. Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach."

Casper turned to the two ponies, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Don't worry you two, I hope you never have to come to Earth. It's filled with corruption, war, deceptions and hatred. It's no Equestria. It's actually the complete opposite of Equestria."

Casper gave out an awkward laugh as the shocked faces of the two ponies subsided. The trio continued to walk in silence until they had come across a cottage, and Casper instantly noticed the amount of animals that were surrounding it. There was a tall tree to the side of the cottage, and Casper saw that there was something pink dangling down from the branches. His curiosity made him look into the tree, and he noticed a creamy-yellow colored body, and that the dangling pink thing was actually its tail.

"There you go, squirrels. Have a nice day!"

Fluttershy began her descent from the tree. Casper noticed that this pony was indeed a pegasus, as a feathery pair of creamy-yellow colored wings flapped from its body to guarantee its safety. Once the pegasus reached the ground, she placed her back legs on the ground first, and then her fronts. The pegasus then began to walk towards the cottage, until being interrupted by Rainbow.

"Hey, 'shy."

Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin, until she turned around and saw Rainbow, along with Applejack. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you two. Hey, girls."

Fluttershy turned around and opened the door to the cottage.

"Come on in, girls."

Rainbow and Applejack accepted the gesture of kindness and entered the cottage. Casper, however, stayed put. His face was in shock. Rainbow turned around and addressed Casper.

"Why aren't you coming in?"

Casper snapped out of his trance and retorted to Rainbow.

"Did she really not see me? I was standing right behind you. I saw her make eye contact with you."

"Oh, get in here. I'm sure she saw you."

"Alright, whatever you say, Rainbow."

Casper entered the cottage (which he had to crouch to get into, he didn't much enjoy doing that) and closed the door behind him. Fluttershy was standing in her living room, facing opposite of Casper.

"Fluttershy. Have you met Casper yet?" asked Applejack.

Fluttershy didn't turn around to reply to Applejack's question.

"Who's Casper? Is he a new animal you've met?"

"Technically, yes. Yes he is. Turn around and meet him."

Fluttershy did as her friend had told her, and the sight of Casper instantly made her heart stop beating. Fluttershy stood motionless for what seemed like a minute, until Casper finally said something.

"Um. Are you okay?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath. She walked up towards Casper and looked him directly in the eye. What Fluttershy did next took both Rainbow and Applejack by surprise. Fluttershy flew up to meet Casper at eye level, and threw her arms around Casper. The feeling was mutually shared between Rainbow, Applejack and Casper as they saw the normally "shy" pegasus hug an unknown creature instead of running away. Casper felt the natural warmth emit from Fluttershy, and he hugged her in retaliation. Fluttershy released Casper, and he did the same. She landed on the floor of the cottage the same way she had landed outside. She looked up at Casper and gave him a big smile, with both of her eyes closed, her head slightly titled.

"Well, aren't you a nice creature. And you can talk. That's nice. I just hope you aren't a mean creature." said Fluttershy.

"Well, umm…"

"Fluttershy." interjected Fluttershy, the same smile still on her face.

"Yeah, Fluttershy. Anyways, I can assure you that I'm nice. My name's Casper, and I'm a human. I'm not from here, as you may have noticed."

"I can tell, you're almost as tall as the ceiling."

Fluttershy gave a friendly smile and laughed. Casper laughed in retaliation. She could tell that there was nothing wrong with Casper, he was just confused about being here. Fluttershy examined Casper from head to toe and studied his complexion for a few seconds. She wanted to know about him.

"So, Casper, tell me about yourself."

Casper pressed his hand to his face and pressed his fingers against his forehead, this would be the fourth time he had to explain himself. But his anger went away as fast as it had come whenever Fluttershy tugged on Casper's pants, inviting him to sit on the couch. He smiled, sat on the couch, and retold his tale to his newly befriended pegasus.

**Author's notes:**

**Seven chapters already! I'm surprised at myself for actually sticking to this story. As long as the good reviews continue to come, I'll continue to make this story. I've began writing a plot outline for the next few chapters, I feel like I can't just make these next few up in my head. This chapter took a week to release anyways, and it's my laziness to blame.**

**(Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a bore to some, like I said earlier, I'm getting the introductions out of the way and am attempting to set the story.)**

**I'll try to get into the fanfiction lingo. People have suggested that I say 'clop scene' instead of 'sex scene'. It doesn't sound right to me, but if more people want me to use that, I won't complain and I'll abide.**

**Also, don't be afraid to PM me! A few members of the community have sent me PMs that have caused a bit of alteration to the story. It's my fault really; I attempted to force the sex scene into the story, and a few of you have noticed that and have set me straight about it. Whenever the time is right, it'll come, and I'll try my hardest to be as descriptive as possible. ;)**

**Thanks for all the good reviews and hits,**

**-Grant, a.k.a Frozen Goods**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gloria slammed the phone on the receiver with trembling hands. She got up out of her chair and ran out of her office, running into many people along the way; she even knocked over a fellow co-worker carrying coffee. The sound of piping-hot coffee hitting the cold, freshly waxed floor made a slight hiss as Gloria sprinted towards her car. She pushed open the doors that lead out of HighTop Banks' main branch and got into her car. Gloria thrust the key into the ignition, pulled into drive, and drove towards the hospital that held her son, completely ignoring other civilians that unfortunately happened to be in her way.

Several car horns and middle fingers from annoyed drivers later, Gloria arrived at the hospital. She parked her car in the front of the building, covering two parking spots. She threw the car into park and hastily exited. She ran as fast as her legs and high heels could let her until she was in the main lobby. A man reading a newspaper looked up and noticed Gloria, her hair was an absolute mess, her lipstick was smeared a bit across her mouth and her eyeliner was smudged by her tears. The man promptly continued reading his newspaper, paying Gloria no mind.

Gloria ran up towards the front desk and slammed her fists on the counter, making the receptionist jump back in her chair. She recovered and looked at Gloria, who had tears in her eyes.

"Where is Casper!" Gloria yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice shaking the counter that held her clenched fists.

The receptionist held a trembling finger towards the hallway with a sign reading "Post-ER". Gloria ran as fast as she could towards the hallway and began searching for Casper. She looked at all the rooms that were on the left side of the hallway. No dice. She paced herself and looked at the beginning of the right side of the hallway, and about four doors down, she saw what she had so desperately been looking for.

_**Casper G., Room 205, Torso Fracture**_

Gloria quickly opened the door and ran towards the drapes that surrounded Casper's bed. She hesitated at first, she was afraid of what she might see. She pushed the drapes aside and almost fainted at what she saw. She saw her son's chest was slightly misplaced and his torso was at a five degree angle more than what it should have been. The doctors had done their best to remove the blood from his clothing and his face, but Gloria could still see the faded red stains on his face. She stepped back until her back was against the wall and she slowly began to slide down the wall until she hit the floor. Her eyes began to water, and she cried. She cried more or less like a child who had lost their favorite toy, and it continued for what seemed like forever. Her cries were soon interrupted by a knock on the door to Casper's room.

"Hello? Ma'am? I'm sorry to interrupt, but, I need to check Casper's vital signs and check for any new signs of damage."

Gloria faced the nurse, and the nurse could see that Gloria had been crying.

"It'll only be a minute, I promise you."

The nurse mustered whatever sort of facial expression she could and walked past Gloria, towards the machines accompanying Casper at his side. Gloria heard the faint sound of graphite writing on the clipboard the nurse was holding. There was a slight pause, the nurse flipped the pencil and began erasing what she wrote, wiped the eraser remains off the clipboard, and resumed writing. The nurse caught glances at Gloria, who was now staring at her with still eyes. The nurse breathed a heavy sigh.

"Ma'am, I assume you are Casper's mother?"

Gloria's blinked her lifeless eyes and looked up at the nurse.

"Yes. I'm Gloria, his mother."

"Well, Gloria, can you come over here and help me read the numbers on this machine? I left my contacts at home, and I can't see without them."

Gloria wiped the tears off of her face, stood up, and walked towards the nurse. The nurse smiled as Gloria read to her whatever the nurse asked of her. She would point, and Gloria would read it aloud. Gloria caught glances at her son, and tears formed in her eyes. The nurse noticed whenever Gloria wouldn't respond that she was overlooking Casper. A faint sob was heard, and the nurse placed her hand on Gloria's shoulder, and reassured her that Casper was fine. Both women gave warm, comforting smiles.

"Well, that's the last of the reading I needed. Thank you ever so much." said the nurse.

"It's my pleasure. Anything to help assure Casper's safety and well-being." Gloria gave the nurse an awkward smile, which she returned.

As Gloria waved goodbye to the exiting nurse, the sound of clanging metal caused Gloria to quickly turn around and assess the situation. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Casper was engulfed in a light-purple aura and his torso was inching slowly towards its original position, pre-accident. Gloria fell backwards in awe, but she caught herself on Casper's already-shaking bed frame, which was cold to the touch. She brought herself back up on her feet and attempted to comprehend what she was seeing. Gloria stood there for seemed like hours, watching as Casper's torso finally reached its original position. The aura around Casper dissipated and Casper was just lying there in the bed, as if nothing had happened. Gloria rubbed her eyes, she rubbed them twice just for good measure, she also blinked. When she realized that what she saw was indeed real, she fainted and collapsed on the hospital floor, right next to Casper.

Casper grabbed his head with both hands, an excruciating pain suddenly inflicted upon him. He stood up from Fluttershy's couch and stumbled around the cottage, the pain eventually causing him to fall to his knees. The three ponies surrounded Casper, each with matching worried expressions upon their faces. Rainbow, naturally, ran to Casper's side, attempting to help in any way she could. The only noise Casper was making was a painful scream that shook the foundations of the cottage. Fluttershy began to back away, but she returned once Casper's screaming began to subside. At once, as if Casper had been in no pain at all, he stood back up on his feet and looked around. He noticed that Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow formed a semi-circle surrounding him, and he sat back down on the couch, oblivious as to how he was standing. Rainbow followed Casper to the couch as he took a seat. Fluttershy and Applejack followed suit.

"Casper, why were you screaming? You had us worried." a worried Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was screaming? That's not right. I'm sure I was just about to finish telling Fluttershy my story."

"It was a good story." whispered Fluttershy.

"So, you don't remember anything that just happened?" Rainbow had a confused look on her face.

"You ponies are weird. I was never screaming. I was telling Fluttershy my story." finished Casper.

Rainbow raised a hoof in objection, but not before being interrupted by Casper.

"However, my vision did go black for a second, the next thing I know, I was standing up. That's all I know. Honest."

Applejack trotted up beside Rainbow and glared at Casper's face. Casper saw that her face was not changing at all, it stayed one emotion.

"Yup, he's telling the truth. The whole and honest truth." reassured Applejack, who broke her facial singularity with a smile.

Rainbow whipped her tail in annoyance.

"I knew he wasn't lying. Casper wouldn't lie to us." Rainbow rubbed her head against Casper's thigh.

"Let's just get this whole thing behind us. We should go visit Twilight." projected Fluttershy.

Casper looked at Rainbow, she gave him a nod of her head in approval.

"Yeah, it's been a few hours now since 'the incident'; she should be well and rested at this point."

"What happened?" both Fluttershy and Applejack asked in unison.

Rainbow and Casper looked at each other, giggled a bit, and returned their focus towards Applejack and Fluttershy.

"I'll tell you at a different time girls, it's a bit… personal." said Rainbow.

Applejack and Fluttershy nodded their heads in agreement. Casper walked over towards the door of the cottage and opened it, his hand pointing towards Ponyville.

"Ladies first." Casper said with a childish smirk.

"What a gentlecolt." Fluttershy said,, accompanied by a blush.

"Thank 'ya kindly, Casper." Applejack tipped her hat in thanks, following Fluttershy out the door.

Casper stopped Rainbow as she was approaching the door. She looked up at Casper.

"Are you sure we should go see Twilight? She's probably still asleep." Casper put a frown on his face. "Besides, I don't want to show my face near Twilight after what happened."

Rainbow was shocked to hear that, her face showed it flawlessly.

_No one questions me! _Rainbow was furious in her thoughts. _Who does he think he is to question…_

Rainbow stopped her mental rant when she saw Casper's face of shame and sadness. Something in her mind told her to respect his decision, but Rainbow's stubbornness overthrew the voice in her head.

"I understand, Casper. But we should be there for Twilight, you know, go and check on her. Having her friends there should make her calm down." finished Rainbow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for doubting you, Rainbow."

As Casper lent down to give Rainbow a kiss on the forehead, a sudden voice interrupted him.

"Ah-hem!"

Casper looked outside to see Applejack and Fluttershy waiting near the bridge towards Ponyville. A hot blush rushed into Casper's cheeks, accompanied by a playful hit on the face by Rainbow's tail.

"Sorry girls, Casper had to tell me something. Let's go see Twilight." said Rainbow.

10 minutes later, the posse had arrived at the Ponyville Library. Fluttershy knocked on the door three times, as the friends had always done when at one another's home. An energetic Spike, wearing a small white apron, answered the door.

"Hey, everypony! What bring you all here?"

Spike immediately recognized the displaced human amongst the ponies.

"Hey, Casper! So you've met Fluttershy and Applejack, I see. You and Rainbow seem to have taken a liking to each other too, I'm glad."

Spike realized he was going off tangent and decided to allow the group inside. Casper assumed his usual spot on the couch he was "repaired" on. Rainbow jumped on the couch and took her spot snuggled right next to Casper. Applejack sat next to Rainbow, and Fluttershy laid down on the floor. Spike quickly addressed the group, as to not lose their attention.

"So, what's up? Is everypony here to visit Twilight? If so, be careful, I think she's still asleep."

Fluttershy raised her hoof in the air.

"That's fine, Spike. We don't mind waiting for her."

Fluttershy spoke for the whole group, who unanimously nodded their heads in approval. Spike drew a puzzled look on his face and continued.

"Well then, make yourselves at home. I was just about to finish a batch of sandwiches, if anyone is hungry."

Spike returned to the kitchen and continued on the sandwiches. The ponies all awkwardly looked around the library, occasionally stealing glances at Casper, who was sitting with his left leg resting on his right thigh. He smiled at Rainbow, who gave an awkward smile back. Rainbow pressed her hooves against her head, essentially making a "facehoof" which Casper noticed, and made a small chuckle about. He finally broke the silence and stood up, forming both hands into fists, and pressed his spine against them, stretching out his back. He began to ascend the stairs towards Twilight's room. The ponies awkwardly followed with light feet, as to not disturb Spike, who seemed to be lost in a "sandwich trance".

Eventually, Casper and the three ponies arrived at Twilight's bedroom door. Casper opened the door to her room, the door slowly creaked open, making his stealthy endeavors, less stealthy. Casper poked his head through the door and saw the purple-coated unicorn napping on the edge of her bed. A silent snore accompanied her tossing and turning. It looked to Casper as though she was having a bad dream.

Casper turned back towards the ponies and put a finger to his mouth, signifying them to be quiet. As Casper slowly began to close the door, a faint, lavender glow shined on a wall inside of her room. Casper frantically looked back into her room, only to see that Twilight was fully engulfed by her own aura, emitting from her horn. Casper, with the well-being of his friends on his mind, forcefully pushing the door open to Twilight's room. The whole room had a slight purple aura around it that seemed to dissipate on cue with Twilight's ever-silent snore. Casper ran downstairs towards Spike. By the time he had reached him, he was hyperventilating and gasping for breath. Casper mustered a few inaudible words and forced Spike up the stairs. Casper burst into Twilight's room, purple dragon in-hand, and showed Spike what was going on. What Casper heard next made him extremely uneasy.

Spike was laughing. Every one of the ponies joined in on the laughter. Casper's face turned from an expression of amnesty to one of aggression. He turned around and gave the ponies a piece of his mind.

"How can you laugh at this? It looks like something's wrong with her!"

At that moment, as though on cue, Twilight's magic shakily picked up a vase on her dresser and began to fling it around the room. As Casper continued to go off on the ponies, the inevitable happened. The vase hit Casper square in the forehead, causing him to drop Spike suddenly and fall to the floor, grabbing his head in shock. Rainbow was the first of the group to stop laughing, the other ponies followed suit. Rainbow rushed over to Casper and held out a hoof to help him up. He accepted her generosity and got back up on his feet. Rainbow turned around and addressed Applejack.

"This has gone on long enough, AJ, also because Casper seems really worried about her. Go wake up Twilight, will you?"

Applejack obediently walked over to Twilight's side of the bed, but not before hitting Rainbow in the face with her tail in annoyance.

"Alright, come and help me, Fluttershy." said Applejack.

A sheepish "Yes" was heard behind Casper, and the yellow pegasus trotted up next to Applejack's side, near Twilight. With a nod of her head, Applejack began to climb onto the bed slowly, as to not wake Twilight, and Fluttershy began to hum a gracious and calming melody close to Twilight's ear. Applejack carefully placed her two front hooves against Twilight's body and began to rub her forehead, around her horn. Casper looked around as the lavender glow around the room began to dissipate, and soon, the aura around her body had disappeared.

Twilight lay still, breathless and motionless, as Applejack hopped off the bed and Fluttershy stopped her humming. A few seconds past until Twilight finally made a movement, which made Casper breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Twilight groaned as she stretched out her legs, and immediately made eye contact with Fluttershy, who gave her a reassuring smile. Twilight gasped and looked around the room, identifying the five other beings in her room.

She sat up in her bed, and instantly regretted doing it as a massive blood rush went to her head.

"Ugh, what happened? I was only asleep for a few hours, right?" asked Twilight.

Twilight pushed away the covers that hadn't already been thrown around in her sleep and steadied herself on all fours next to Applejack. Rainbow walked forward and addressed Twilight.

"You were sleep casting, Twi. You hit Casper in the face with a vase, it was hilarious!"

Twilight examined Casper's face to verify Rainbow's claim. Sure enough, the reddened forehead and broken vase scattered around Casper was proof enough. With the blood rush over, Twilight slowly made her way over to Casper. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Casper. I didn't mean to do that, honest." Twilight dropped her head in shame. "Ever since I was born, I inherited my mom's magical abilities. She does the exact same thing in her sleep. I'm really, really sorry."

Casper saw a tear well up in Twilight's eye, and it began to roll down her cheek, dropping onto the floor. A slight sob accompanied the tears. Casper felt something inside him that rendered him completely heartbroken. He felt bad for Twilight, she really wanted to keep the friendship between them strong and unbroken.

_All the ponies in Ponyville were nice and friendly, there's no way that they would hurt me._ thought Casper.

Casper got down on his knees and guided Twilight's head, ever so gently, to his eye level. He wiped away the tears in her eyes and he brought her head close to his, bringing her into a hug. Twilight's initial reaction was to push him away, but she saw the glint in his eyes, the passion, the care, and those thoughts were instantly erased out of her mind. Twilight rested her head on his shoulder and placed her right foreleg around his neck, bringing him in closer. Twilight spoke softly into his ear.

"Thank you, Casper. I really needed that. I'm glad to be in the hooves—I mean, hands—of a good friend such as yourself."

Twilight laughed at her mistake, and Casper joined in, along with Applejack, followed by Fluttershy, and as hard as Rainbow tried to hold it back, she joined in as well. In the midst of the laughter, Casper placed his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"I'm still willing to make up for losing your trust earlier. Anything you need, I'll try my hardest to get it done." said Casper, with an accompanying smile.

"The fact that you would is all I need from you to regain my trust. Besides," Twilight looked up at the clock in the corner of her bedroom, "you should probably go and visit the princesses anyways."

Casper stood up and patted Twilight's head, brushing her mane with his hands. An annoyed look overtook Twilight's face, but melted away at Casper's gesture of good will.

"Thanks, Twilight. You're the best."

While the rest of the ponies were laughing, Casper tapped Rainbow on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Casper? Can't you see that I'm having fun over here?" Rainbow looked distant as she replied to Casper, she clearly was enjoying the moment. But Casper digressed.

"Rainbow, I think we should go visit the princesses. I'm sure they'd like to know my whereabouts and what progress I've made on finding a way back home, however soon that may be…"

Casper's explanation was rudely interrupted by Rainbow.

"Wait, hold on. You want to leave?"

Rainbow had yelled loud enough to stop the laughter and bring all the attention in the room onto Casper. He had no choice but to continue.

"Well, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love Equestria, well, at least the Ponyville part. I only want to leave because I don't belong here, that's all." reiterated Casper.

"But, we've become such good friends, Casper. You've said that Equestria is better than your planet, anyways. Why would you want to leave such a 'perfect' place?"

Rainbow stood firm, but she was biting her lips, trying to hold back her true emotions. Casper was starting to get annoyed, but masked it with a face of confusion.

"I can't just leave my family back home! I'm sure they're worried sick about me. Hell, I don't even know if I have a life I can return back to. I'm not sure if I'm dead or not!"

Casper frantically looked for a pair of eyes that had even the tiniest glint of understanding, but his search came up empty handed. He sighed, and continued.

"Look, guys, I don't any of you. In fact, I enjoy the company of every single one of you. I don't hate anything in Ponyville, for that matter. But the fact remains that I don't belong here. Once I go see the princesses, they'll decide my fate here. I don't want to say more than that, I don't want to hurt anypony's feelings." The word "anypony" rolled off Casper's tongue in a weird way, but he disregarded it.

Rainbow walked up towards Casper, and looked him up from head to toe. She tilted her head a bit, and finally, after a few seconds of nothingness, she hit Casper square in the stomach with her hoof. A small "oof" was mustered by Casper as he fell to the floor in pain. For a pony, Rainbow packed quite the punch. He recovered and faced Rainbow, who couldn't help but smile.

"Why'd you do that? That hurt!" said an infuriated Casper.

Rainbow's mouth began to move, but what came out of it surprised Casper. She was laughing. At first, it was a snicker, then it became a steady, hearty laugh. She literally fell on the floor and laughed, and every pony in the room began to laugh as well. Casper looked around the room, confused, as to how causing him physical pain was funny. He ignored the laughs and grabbed Spike out of the group and asked him to go grab him a blank parchment to write a letter to the princesses with. Spike hurried obediently, and returned within seconds, freshly-dabbed-in-ink quill and parchment in hand, and gave it to Casper. Casper walked outside of the room and walked into Twilight's study and placed a chair in front of the empty desk. He smoothed out the rolled-up parchment on the table and placed the quill on it, and began writing.

_Dear Princesses Celestia and Luna,_

_Hey, it's me, Casper, the human you met at the Ponyville library. I am attempting to find a way back to Earth, but currently, it's to no avail. I write this letter in the hopes of being granted temporary placement and guidance in Ponyville as my attempts stretch on. Also, we need to talk in person. I really need to learn more about my current leaders._

_-Please respond soon,_

_~Casper G._

Casper read over the letter again and again, examining it for grammatical mistakes and/or errors. Once he was finished, he returned the chair to where he had originally found it and walked outside of the study. Spike was leaning up against the wall, waiting for Casper. Casper handed the parchment to Spike, who rolled it up, held it vertically in the palm of his hand, and unleashed the tiny green flame that whisked the parchment away to Canterlot.

Almost instantly, Spike burped out another piece of parchment, this one with a symbol of the sun engraved on it. Spike handed the letter to Casper, who read it with amazing accuracy and quick eyes. His face glowed, and he rushed inside Twilight's bedroom to tell the ponies the good news.

**Author's notes:**

**OHMYLORD did this take forever to write. At about two weeks in, I had almost given up on the chapter for good, but then I decided to hand write the chapters in a notebook, away from the temptations of a computer or Xbox, and once finished, type it up in Word. At about 1000 words, I scratched what I had and started anew, and I think I like the revisions I've made.**

**Sorry this took so long to write, I'm going to try to release a new chapter once every two weeks now instead of one week, because I simply cannot be bothered to just write this story, I have friends, homework, and other things. I know most people have told me to just go at my own pace, which is what I am now doing, but giving a deadline makes me actually try and get things done, rather than slack off and procrastinate.**

**There should be one last chapter after this that introduces Pinkie Pie to Casper, and then I can be obligated to get started on the main story.**

**And don't worry, OP shall deliver. ;)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Grant, a.k.a Frozen Goods**


	9. Update for May 5th, 2012

Hey everyone, Grant here, just to give you an update.

I'll just come out and say it; I have not started writing Chapter 9 for this story in the 3 months I've been absent. I have school and other things to attend to. Life sucks, but what can you do. Once summer vacation comes around, I'll get to writing new chapters.

My plan from the beginning of summer vacation until the story finishes is this:

-I plan to refurbish the current chapters, 1-8, because at the time they were written, they were rushed, and (to me) lack the true quality I could put into it. I will try and stay true to the original plotline, but there are no guarantees.

-Change the description of the story. "Getting hit by a bus and sent to Equestria?" I'm surprised any of you actually clicked on my story after you read that. xD

-Rename the title to something different, but still be "Equestriphobia

For those wondering why I don't know the whole "lingo" for pony-related terminology, there is a simple answer. I'm not a brony, just someone who enjoys the show and love creative writing (I've caught myself posting reaction images, but those are for teh lulz). I don't understand the whole replacing pony with words like everyone with "everypony". I cannot bring myself to say those words, it just comes off the tongue wrong. Also, you can address me as a brony, sure. I won't care. I will never classify myself as one though.

I hope I didn't come off as douchey, I just wanted to say that for future reference. I'm still the same person.

Well, that basically sums it up. It's getting late, almost 11 p.m. here.

Have a good night/day everyone,

-Grant, aka Frozen Goods


End file.
